Megatrons Sunstorm
by CrazyKitteh007
Summary: He was Optimus Prime, the leader of the autobots, and she was Sunstorm, daughter of the leader of the decepticons. They were drawn to each other from the moment their optics first met. Optimus/OC
1. Chapter 1

I only own my O/C. Hasbro owns the rest.

The femme rolled her optics at her so called mission. Investigate an area that was thought to hold one of the warriors sent to earth a few hundred years before they arrived. This 'mission' was thought to be safe enough for her to go out alone. There was nothing here except a few trees, a small pond and rocks. Lots of rocks.

She transformed her arm into an energon ray and began shooting at the rocks around her, still finding nothing. An hour and nothing. Transforming her arm back she picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could towards the pond but completely missed. She went to the waters edge and stared at her reflection. Her helm, chest and legs were a deep cherry red, her arms hip armor and feet were orange, each piece was sharp and dangerous, edged with a gold border. Her green optics stared sadly back.

With a sigh, she turned and made to have one last look around before asking to be bridged back.

A green portal opened a few metres away from her, rolling her optics she inwardly groaned thinking Soundwave must have figured it was time for her to go back. She turned towards it but stopped as two shapes came out from inside.

A yellow mech followed closely by a taller red and blue mech. Both turned towards her, their weapons pointed at her. Seeing only her they shut down their weapons. The yellow one made some clicking and beeping sounds.

She froze, staring at the two unfamiliar mechs. Her optics glanced over the smaller, yellow mech before doing the same to the taller, red and blue mech. Her green optics locked on his bright blue optics. She felt something stir within her spark, some strange pull towards this tall mech. He blinked and the spell was broken.

"Are you alone?" the tall red and blue mech asked.

She nodded, warily taking a step back.

"I am Optimus Prime," he said in a deep, baritone voice. She felt her spark pull towards him once more. "This is my scout, Bumblebee." He motioned to the yellow bot beside him. "Do you need any kind of assistance? Perhaps we could help you if your alone."

"No, no," she said, taking another step back. "I'll be fine."

"We won't harm you," Optimus said taking a slow step towards her and moving a servo towards her, palm up. "I am the leader of the Autobots. We can offer you safety if you need it. What is your name?"

"I am Sunstorm," she lowered her eyes, and in an almost bitter voice added. "Daughter of the leader of the Decepticons."

"Regardless," Optimus said softly. "You will still be welcome with us." She looked up and met his optics, he still had his servo held out to he and had a soft smile on his lips. She reached towards him, her servo slipping into his larger one.

"Get away from him this instant," said an all too familiar voice from nearby. There was a clicking of a weapon being armed and out stepped none other then her father, Lord Megatron. "You should be proud of who you are and where you have come from."

"Opi!" with a gasp she turned to face her father. She looked over her shoulder at Optimus, her optics met his sadly as she went to her father's side. Her spark thrummed loudly in her chassis, demanding to be close to Optimus. Megatron grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, his weapon still trained on Optimus and Bee. There was the sound of a bridge being opened behind them and he pulled her back with him.

"I'll find you again," Optimus called to her as she went through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nano Klik - 1 second**

**Klik-minute**

**Joor - Hour**

**Cycle - day**

**Orn - 7 days/week**

**Vorn - 83 years**

**Comm. link. :Text appearing like this:**

**I ONLY OWN MY O/C. REST BELONGS TO HASBRO**

Sunstorm sat on the edge of her berth staring out the window. She could see the many mountains pass under the ship. It was nearly two orns since her first mission on her own and meeting the most amazing mech. Her chances of meeting him again were slim to none, her father had made sure she wouldn't ever be without someone watching her if she were to leave the ship.

She was fortunate she was the daughter of Megatron, else she would have been offlined for even talking to the Prime, let alone holding his servo. Only receiving a lecture about how dangerous the autobots were and how she should be proud to be a decepticon. Her flight transforming cog was deactivated to ensure she didn't try fly off when no one was watching and bridging out would be almost impossible seeing as how Soundwave practically lived in the communication room.

With a sigh, she wiped at the imaginary dirt on her armor and left her room. She went to the rec room and grabbed a cup of energon, taking it back to her room. She was lonely, being the daughter of the terrifying leader meant everyone was afraid of her as well. Sipping from the cup she looked out the window once more, wishing she had someone to talk to.

As if hearing her unsaid wish, her cybercat stalked into the room. He made himself known to her by rubbing his helm along her leg. He was almost the side of a panther, except he was made of metal and was silver and black.

"Pixel," Sunstorm smiled, reaching out and petting him. "You're the only one who isn't afraid of me."

Pixel looked up at her, his red optics shining brightly at her. He jumped on her lap and curled up like a normal house cat. She felt a little better having him there, he didn't speak but would listen, giving her company and comfort. She drank the rest of her cup and threw it in the trash by the door, stroking Pixel gently on his helm she continued staring out the window.

"It gets kind of lonely here," she said softly. "And boring. I wish I could get out of here and do something interesting. Or have someone who enjoyed my company." Pixel looked up at her and growled. "You seem to enjoy my company, or is it because you like the petting?" Pixel sat up and placed a paw on her shoulder. "Must be both."

Later that evening, Sunstorm now laying on her berth and was about to set her recharge sequence when she received a ping from her comm. from an unknown source.

Opening the channel, she waited a moment before saying anything.

**:Hello?:** she asked.

**:Sunstorm?:** her spark fluttered as she heard a familiar deep voice.

**:Optimus?:** she gasped.** :How did you find my comm. link?:**

**:It doesn't matter.:** Optimus replied.** :I am simply glad to hear your voice again:**

:**Me too:** she said softly.

**:When can I see you again?:** Optimus asked.

**:I don't know:** she said sadly.** :I am stuck in the ship and Opi had my transforming cog deactivated.:**

**:Can you bridge out?:** Optimus asked next.

**:No. Soundwave is always at the bridge. Its impossible for me to leave:**

**:What if I can open a bridge for you? Would you come meet with me?:**

**:In a spark beat:** she replied quickly. She jumped off her berth excitedly.

The comm was quiet for a few kliks before he spoke again.

**:I have your co ordinates if you're ready now?:**

She went to her door and locked it. **:Ready:**

A few nanokliks later a swirling green portal opened up in front of her, taking a deep vent of air she stepped through it finding Optimus standing in front of her in all his red and blue glory. Her spark fluttered in her chest, a smile graced her face as she took him in. The bridge closed behind her and he stepped up to her, taking her servo in his.

"Thank you for coming," he whispered. Still holding her servo, he placed his other on her lower back. "I want you to meet Ratchet, who found you for me."

She looked from Optimus to a white and orange bot who stood close by. He had his arms crossed and was watching her carefully.

"Hello Ratchet," she said.

"Hello," Ratchet said, looking her up and down. "I can see why Optimus wanted to see you again."

She blushed and looked at the floor, until Optimus placed a digit under her chin, smiling as they met optics once more.

"You can stay as long as you want," Optimus quickly said. "Come, lets go somewhere a little more private."

He led her away from Ratchet and down a corridor, opening what would have to be their rec room. He led her to a couch and sat her down before sitting beside her.

"I am so glad to see you again," he said softly.

"I didn't think I would see you again." She met his optics and smiled shyly.

"I told you I would find you," he smiled, a servo cupping her cheek.

"If my father found out I was here..." she glanced about nervously.

"He doesn't have to find out," Optimus said. "Stay here with me and my small team."

She had only met him once before, and she knew she wanted to stay with him, her spark pulled desperately towards him.

"You feel it too." he said, noticing the conflicted look on her face. "My spark calls for you, it beats for you alone."

"I feel the same way," she whispered. "My spark is calling for you, I feel lost without you near. Yet we have only met once before this."

He placed a digit under her chin then cupped her face, moving slowly towards her. Their lips met in a gentle kiss, she felt as if she had drank high grade energon. A warm feeling spread through her entire frame. Her arms wove around his neck, deepening the kiss. She could hear their sparks calling to one another. Then she pulled back her eyes wide in shock.

**:Where are you?:** came the sudden comm. from her father.

"What is it?" Optimus asked worriedly.

**:If I don't have an answer from you in the next klik I will offline Pixel:**

"My father is looking for me," she looked desperately into Optimus's optics. "He said he will offline Pixel, my cybercat, if I don't answer him in the next klik."


End file.
